summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Night: Swordcraft Story
Summon Night: Swordcraft Story is the first Summon Night game released on the Game Boy Advance. It is an action-RPG. Story Three years ago, Shintetsu, the Craftlord of Iron (one of the seven Craftlords), gave up his life to protect his wife Amariss, their son/daughter (dependent on which gender the player selects at the beginning), and the whole of Wystern. He was recognized as a hero. Three years have passed and the remaining Craftlords have organized a tournament to replace him. In this tournament joins the child of Shintetsu, determined to take his/her father's place as the Craftlord of Iron. Little does he/she know about the connection between his/ her father to Parista, the Spirit of Swords that lies 50 levels beneath the ocean. Uncover the truth about the player's father during 10 days full of adventures!! Gameplay Summon Night: Swordcraft Story progresses through the story on a day-by-day basis. The entire game consists of 10 days, where the player traverses through the town of Wystern and the Labyrinth Dungeon. Each day, more levels of the Labyrinth are unlocked and the player is required to travel deeper to complete mandatory quests. A day normally ends after a tournament or boss battle. During the night, the player can choose who to spend the night with, which will control the following cut-scene. Apart from the story quests, there are multiple side-quests, offered by re-occurring NPCs. The rewards of these quests are usually enchanted weapon techniques. Often, they are simple fetch quests. Smithing One of the main focuses of the game is to forge weapons for fighting. To forge a weapon, the player needs the weapon technique and the materials to create it. Sword techniques are given once every day by Bron and are impossible to miss. Other weapon techniques can also be received from Bron, but the preceding weapon must already have been crafted in order for him to teach the next technique. Also, as with swords, Bron will add to the number of techniques by each day. After the main game is completed, the player will receive techniques by finding them in treasure chests or monsters, and completing special tasks. Summon Night divides materials into four elements: fire, water, lightning, and wind. Materials can be obtained by sacrificing items or weapons. The amount and type of materials received will depend on the items being used. Also, any weapon sacrificed will only return half of what was used to forge it. When the player has the technique, as well as the materials necessary, they may forge the weapon at their workshop. Weapons can also be enchanted. Depending on what guardian beast was selected, different types of weapons may be enchanted without having to obtain the enchanted technique. Creating an enchanted weapon will require that the original form of the weapon was already forged. In addition, the player must have the proper amount of mystic ores. Mystic ores can be obtained by defeating a special group of enemies, which take the form of possessed armor and equipment. When the player selects to create the weapon again, the option of using mystic ores will be given. Enchanted weapons have increased statistics in comparison to their original form, and they are also endowed by one of the four elements. The weapons that cannot be enchanted by the guardian beast will require the completion of a side-quest. Battle The battles in Summon Night take place inside dungeons. They are initiated as random encounters. On the battle scene, the player will be placed into a small side-scrolling area with one to four opponents. They are able to walk, run, jump, guard, attack, summon their guardian beast and use items. Up to three weapons can be equipped, and up to four different items and spells can be placed onto the Guardian Beast. This must be set up before a battle begins. If no weapon is available or equipped, the player will be forced to battle with their hammer. During the battle, the player can switch freely between their equipped weapons and use any of the selected items and spells. A battle is won when all opponents have either fled or have been defeated. The character has three statistics which determine his or her ability to fight. Strength controls the amount of damage they inflict. Defense controls the amount of damage opponents will inflict. Agility controls speed while moving, and jumping height. These stats can be increased by equipment or leveling up. The game also uses a health point system, which will be increased automatically upon level up. Hit points are also gained in varying amounts depending on which stats were selected to increase. Each weapon also has a score akin to hit points, called durability. Each attack will decrease the duration of the weapon very slightly. If duration of a weapon hits zero, the weapon will break and will no longer be usable. When a weapon breaks, it leaves behind a weapon shard and cannot be restored. Durability is refilled after every battle. The rate which a weapon's durability decreases is proportional to the weapon's TEC score. TEC can be increased by fighting with the weapon more often. Some enemies also wield weapons with their own durability score, and breaking these weapons earns the right to forge them for your own use. Playable Characters It doesn't matter if you choose to play male (Cleru) or female (Pratty) as your character in the game; other than slight text changes (such as Amariss saying something about Pratty attracting boys if you play as Pratty), and slightly relationships with others. Cleru (クリュウ, Kuryuu): The main male character of the game. A good boy, but always moving ahead. He has a dream of becoming a Craftlord like his father, who died 3 years ago. Now he trains with his master, the Craftknight Bron. His father was one of the 7 Craftlords, the Craftlord of Iron - Shintetsu. Due to his title, he had great pressure on him, but that was also the source of his strength. Following his father's footsteps, he realizes how he must protect those precious to him. Pratty (プラティ, Purati): Main female character of the story. A cheerful yet kind normal girl. She has a dream of becoming a wonderful Craftlord like her father, who died 3 years ago. Her father was one of the 7 Craftlords, the Craftlord of Iron - Shintetsu. Not remembering what her father was like, she follows in his footsteps to find out the meaning of becoming a Craftlord. Pratty is very persistent in her goals and helps people, but at times is slightly clueless as to her surroundings or what may be happening, as well as apologetic. Her character is shown as confident and brave, always trying to help others- especially if they're literally fighting a losing battle. Guardian Beasts Summon Night: Swordcraft Story features one of four "Guardian Beasts" that assist the hero with magic and items during battle. A Guardian Beast is acquired at the beginning of the game, where the player answers a series of questions that determine which beast they get. The beast is identified as the same one Shintetsu had, no matter which is received. There is another Guardian Beast, Kuhyra, which is available to be swapped with one of the original four beasts after the main storyline is finished. The four beasts are: Sugar (シュガレット, Shugaretto) is a cute fairy type creature who is intent on marrying her master, regardless of gender. Her full name is Sugarette, and she is the princess of the "Spirit World" Sapureth. She falls in love easily, and can be very jealous of others. She specializes in water type spells, and has a bonus in healing. She is able to 'upgrade' swords, spears and knuckles with mystic stones. Later she develops a sense of frustration about revealing the mystery of her former master to her present one. Playing as a girl with Sugar as your Guardian Beast leads to many of the game's more comical moments. To acquire Sugar as your Guardian Beast, say the first answer to the first question, the second answer to the second question, and the first answer to the third question. Rasho (ラショウ, Rashō) is an oni type. He is the "demon prince" of the "Oni World" Silturn. He is very respectful of the hero's mother, but loves to give a hard time to others, even to the main character. Though that is just to hide his shyness. He specializes in fire spells. He is able to 'upgrade' swords, axes and drills with mystic stones. To gain Rasho as your Summon Creature, reply with the second option to the first question, and the first option for the next two. Zantek (ザンテック, Zantekku) is a mechanoid type who originally came from the "Machina World" Loreilal. Zantek speaks in stars, literally similar to R2-D2. His master (player and his/her father-Shintetsu) can understand him despite this. Being a machine, he specializes in electric spells. He is able to 'upgrade' swords, spears and drills with mystic stones. To get Zantek as your Guardian Beast, answer every question with the first option. Kutty (クッティ, Kutti) makes his home in the "Phantom Beast World" Maetropa, and is a wind-type Summon Creature. He has a hard time being with humans other than his master, and even that is a difficulty. Kutty does not talk like a normal human, only saying "Kutty," his own name, all of the time. Upon being insulted by anyone he punches them, but cannot say exactly what offended him because the only thing he can say is his own name, and is rather touchy. This is also used to cut tension or to bring someone back to their senses (as he does with Bron once during the game). Kutty punches his master the most, seeing as he or she spends the most time with Kutty and is therefore more likely to say the wrong thing. Kutty is able to 'upgrade' swords, axes and knuckles with mystic stones. To get Kutty as your Summon Creature, say the second option to every question asked when obtaining your Summon Beast. Kuhyra (キュハイラ, Kyuhaira) the Fifth Guardian Beast, aka Spirit of Ice. It is summoned by Shintetsu, and the counterpart of Parista, the Spirit of Fire which is the main enemy in the game. It has good intellect, able to speak for the player to understand, like Rasho and Sugar does. It is the only Guardian Beast that is able to forge all type of weapons with the mystic stones. Its task during the main storyline is to hold on to one of the four legendary swords forged by Shintetsu, Craftlord of Iron, and help player to make a weapon that is powerful enough to be used against Parista. Almost at the end of the main storyline, Kuhyra gives 2 choices for player to choose in order to craft a weapon that is strong enough to fight Parista. depending on what choices player make, player could end up either with Kuhyra or one of the original four beasts as the player's partner during the last stand against Parista. After the main storyline is finished, Kuhyra is available to be swapped with the player's original partner at the forge in the 50th level of the labyrinth. Other characters Sanary (サナレ, Sanare): Sanary belongs to the Silver Guild, which many of the other characters as well as the heroes belong to. She cares very much for her sister. She has a dream of becoming the best woman in the City of Swords, and even says that you and her will have a "race" to that spot if you play as Pratty. Though she is rather snappy the first time you meet her, after talking to her in the first level of the underground tower about her sister, she starts warming up to you and starts to become your friend eventually and shortly even watching out for Claru/Pratty's back. However, she becomes jealous once she sees the main character ascending faster than she ever could, which leads Parista to take over her body and control her to lead Cleru/Pratty down to him. Sanary likes using Swords, and is battled in the semi-finals. As an opponent, Sanary has 1350 HP and her weapon has 120 endurance. Her Guardian Beast is named Myojin. Razzy (ラジィ, Rajii): Razzy is Bron's niece. Early on the game, the main character is given the task of finding Razzy who once said she became lost in the Labyrinth. Razzy hopes to become Craftlord for one thing only: to fill Wystern with flowers. While Razzy's gender is highly disputed among English speaking fans (partially due to the intentional confusion of Razzy's gender by characters in the game), it's later confirmed that Razzy is, in fact, a girl. She very much looks forward to battling Cleru/Pratty in the tournament, hoping to meet the playable character in the finals. However, you meet long before that and her heart is temporarily crushed when beaten. Either way, she looks up to you looks a big brother/sister in the game after saving her and like a rolemodel. Razzy likes to use Knuckles. As an opponent, Razzy has 500 HP and her weapon has 90 endurance. Her Guardian Beast is named Rygel. Varil (ヴァリラ, Varira): Varil is the heir of the Gold Guild. Although he is called a genius child and considers himself above most people, his arrogance hasn't reached the level where he refuses to admit he can make mistakes, even implying that you're better the him more than once, though he is the one claiming that the two of you are rivals. Until beating him for the first time, he thinks he's severely better and about Cleru/Pratty, but decides never to give up as the two of them are "eternal rivals". Despite this, you eventually make friends with him, helping him to confront his father. If playing as Pratty, a sort of love-like connection is developed, but never confirmed. This is more slightly shown if, after beating him, in the ending you talk to him, Pratty teases him asking "Would you preferred if I said girlfriend? Huh, huh?". Varil's preferred weapon is the spear, and battled in the finals. As an opponent the first time, he has 230 HP and his weapon has 75 endurance. His Guardian Beast is named Tete.The stats for the second time you battle him are unknown due to the fact you don't have to actually battle him because it is cut. However, he has 2300 HP and 75 weapon endurance as the last opponent in the Exhibition Match. Sakuro (サクロ, Sakuro): Sakuro was once Shintetsu's student, who fought alongside him in protecting Wystern. He is also one of the main plot holders of the game. He is also the one who teaches Pratty/Cleru throughout the story. It is also revealed that he is the Craftlord of Sapphire, and has a very deep love for curry, and talks about it with severe passion. Kouren (コウレン, Kouren): Kouren is Sanary's older sister. She is first appeared the very first day of the game. She is standing near a pillar that day. Other times she is seen next to the first of the three swords. It is not known until later in the game she is the Craftlord of Ruby. Amariss (アマリエ, Amarie): Amariss is Pratty/Cleru's mother, she is a kind and caring women who slightly teases her child. She spanks them (not seen) for being bad. She made a charm for her husband, Shintetsu, long ago, and is a worry wart over Pratty/Cleru. Bron (ブロン, Buron): The Silver Guild's Leader. He has a long standing feud with Varil's father. And has an unrequited love for Amariss. He is rough with his students, but is actually quite kind, and never favours one over the other. He was supposed to be the real Craftlord of Amber but turned down the job. He is the one who originally started the hammer being the path to your manhood/womanhood meme in Summon Night. At the beginning of the game, Bron expresses that he wishes the played character with more like your mother. It also turn out that, leading up and before the tournament, Bron was never quite so serious. Shintetsu (シンテツ, Shintetsu): Cleru/Pratty's father, who was the Craftlord of Iron and who died three years ago. His wife, Amariss, made him a lucky amulet long ago that Amariss eventually passes onto Cleru/Pratty. Amariss assumes he left it behind on purpose on his fateful day. According to Bron, he was always cutting it close, running late and then making excuses for it, but was hardworking nonetheless. Lubert (ルベーテ, Rubēte): The Craftlord of Amber, until it becomes apparent that he is working for the other side and helped Parista trick Ureksa. His weapon is a drill. His Guardian Beast is named Black Spirit. Ureksa (ウレクサ, Urekusa): The Craftlord of Jade, who becomes manipulated and controlled by Parista for the majority of the game. His weapon is a spear. His Guardian Beast is named Pouso. Tyram (テュラム, Tyuramu): The Craftlord of Crystal, who Sakuro says went missing following Shintetsu's death at the opening ceremony of the tournament. Rondeau (リンドウ, Rindō): The Craftlord of Diamond, who is the only person living in Upper Wystern. Rondeau is renowned as the greatest of the Craftlords. He's normally a calm, considerate person, but lets his temper slip every now and then. Kouren is usually around at the right moments though to calm him down. Rumari (ルマリ, Rumari): The former Craftlord of Jade and Ureksa's ill older sister. She is also Tyram's lover. She lives on Vance Cape. Ariel (ハリオ, Hario): A bespectacled impolite Silver Guild Craftknight and Mariel's twin older sister. She uses drills. Cleru/Pratty battles against her on the 4th match. Mariel (ヘリオ, Herio): A bespectacled polite Silver Guild Craftknight and Ariel's twin younger sister. She supports Ariel as a Guardian Beast. Cleru/Pratty battles against her on the 4th match. Aya/Natsumi/Hayato/Touya: The Seijent Hero that Cleru/Pratty meets on Kagro Volcan, depending upon the player's choice of what he/she has heard about said hero. He/she has Hipos as his Guardian Beast partner. Chaves (チェベス, Chebesu): One of the apprentices in the Gold Guild. Uses swords. He prefers to not use a Guardian Beast. He battles Cleru/Pratty on the first match. Kenon (ケノン, Kenon): One of the apprentices in the Gold Guild. Uses axes. He battles Cleru/Pratty on the second match. Libody (リボディ, Ribodi): The head of the Gold Guild and Varil's father. Nigelle (ナシュメント, Nashumento): Varil's family butler. Bardonrel (バードンレル, Bādonreru): The Rugista Island's mayor. He was once Shintetsu's pupil. Clarie (エクレーヌ, Ekurēnu): Bardonrel's daughter. She helps Varil, after he tried to enter in the occupied town. Cazio: One of the Craftknight apprentices in the Silver Guild. Trish: One of the Craftknight apprentices in the Silver Guild. Omugi: One of the Craftknight apprentices in the Gold Guild. Even though he is mentioned, never does an actual appearance. Category:Swordcraft Story Series Category:Action RPG Category:Spin-offs Category:Game Boy Advance